A gas generator is used to inflate a safety cushion (airbag) in an automotive vehicle to protect a person.
In particular, a field of the invention relates to gas generators for passive frontal or lateral protection, and more particularly to inflatable cushions of the curtain type.
These gas generators include two gas reserves each containing a reactive gas. To generate gas externally, the two reserves are opened and the two reactive gases are allowed to react by combustion to diffuse combustion gas to the outside, which will be the inflation gas.
One of the problems of reactive-gas gas generators is the weight gain and the volume gain, which are constraints imposed by automobile manufacturers.